Alien Decimation List
General This page is a list of all Alien Decimation events so far. This is a redirect page to lead to various pages but will also include a what was released in the tabs to make it easier to manage! Currently Alien Decimation List/Ancient Hive is the current version of Decimation. If your trying to find a specific item, open every box and hit Ctrl + F, type the weapon and it'll highlight everytime it is shown. __TOC__ Description Alien Decimation is a recurring event and a very special event as it includes multiple phases throughout the event. Unlike many other events, Alien Decimation does not include a base attack, thus intel can only be acquired by attacking fleets. Alien Decimation is a sector-wide event making coordination and teamwork valuable as the sector must earn a certain amount of intel in each phase (threat level) to move onto the next phase. A bar is shown to indicate how much the sector has moved in that phase. If the sector fails to gather any intel for some period of time (regarded as "sector inactivity"), a reset timer will be initiated which resets the sector back to phase 1 after a short inactive period upon reaching zero. This timer is reset every time the sector gathers intel. Upon reaching the final phase, boss targets will spawn from Unstable Wormholes. The final phase ends after a predefined period of time, or when all boss targets leave the sector map (either from reaching a Wormhole or being destroyed). Note that not all targets spawned during the final phase qualify as boss targets. When the final phase ends, fleet spawning becomes inactive for a short period of time before the sector resets to phase 1, similar to the situation with sector inactivity. Do note that intel gathered in other sectors only count towards that sector's progress. Any intel gathered in the Colony 47 Infected Sector does not count towards sector progress. List of Alien Decimations Alien Decimation (Demon Corps) ---- *'Link: Alien Decimation List/Demon Corps' The first released Decimation with 4 phases. It introduced the Alien Harvester, VEGA Suspicious Freighter, and Swarms for the first time. The phases would include VEGA Suspicious Cargo Fleets (40-70) escorted by Demon Corps Escort Fleets (40-70) spawning from wormholes, Demon Corps Reclaimer Fleets (40-70) spawning from planets, Alien Hive Fleets (40-70), and finally 2 spawned Alien Harvester's from Unstable Wormholes (70-80). The First Decimation was on Thursday, December 15th, 2016 The Second Decimation was on Thursday, January 26th, 2017 Alien Decimation (3 Phases) ---- *'Link: Alien Decimation List/3 Phases' The newly revamped version of Alien Decimation making it an only alien target event. They first introduced mark upgrade boxes for Xeno hulls. The phases would include Alien Hive Fleets (40-55), Reaper Fleets (60-70), and Harvester fleets (70-80) all adding on to each other until reset, and all spawning from Unstable Wormholes. The Third Decimation was on Friday, March 3rd, 2017 Alien Decimation (Barrage) ---- *'Link: Alien Decimation List/Barrage' Originally an only single player target event until backlash on forums happened, then Co-op targets were added. They first introduced alien based blueprints and barrage harvester fleets. The phases would include Hive Fleets (40-55) and a Co-op version (55), Reaper fleets (60-78), Barrage Hives (80-90), Harvester Fleets Co-Op (70-80), and Barrage Harvesters (90-95) all adding on to each other until reset, and all spawning from Unstable Wormholes. The Forth Decimation was on Thursday, March 23rd, 2017 Alien Decimation (Reaper) ---- *'Link: Alien Decimation List/Reaper' Another Alien Decimation, but with reaper harvester fleets. The first reaper type fleets. The phases would include Hive Fleets (40-55), Reaper fleets (60-88), Barrage Hives (70-78), Harvester Fleets Co-Op (75-85), and Reaper Harvesters (90-100) all adding on to each other until reset, and all spawning from Unstable Wormholes. The Fifth Decimation was on Thursday, April 20th, 2017 Alien Decimation (New 4 Phases) ---- *'Link: Alien Decimation List/New 4 Phases' The Last Alien Decimation with General Geir, it has 4 phases and a mixture of the last 2. The phases would include Hive Fleets (40-55), Reaper fleets (60-90), Barrage Hives (60-90), Harvester Fleets Co-Op (75-85), and Reaper and Barrage Harvesters (90-100) all adding on to each other until reset, and all spawning from Unstable Wormholes. The Unknown Wormhole is also open, allowing access to the Colony 47 Infected Sector and thus Unknown Outposts. The Sixth Decimation was on Thursday, May 5th, 2017 The Seventh Decimation was on Thursday, May 25th, 2017 The Eighth Decimation was on Sunday, June 4th, 2017 Alien Decimation (Post Xeno) ---- *'Link: Alien Decimation List/Post Xeno' The Next Alien Decimation, but after the end of the Xeno Division and 2 new targets. The phases would include Hive Fleets (40-55), Reaper fleets (60-90), Barrage Hives (60-90), Harvester Fleets Co-Op (75-85), and Reaper and Barrage + Co-Op Barrage Harvesters (90-100) spawning from Unstable Wormholes. The Unknown Wormhole is also open, allowing access to the Colony 47 Infected Sector and thus Unknown Outposts. With a new Heavy Variant. The Ninth Decimation was on Thursday, June 22nd, 2017 The Tenth Decimation was on Thursday, June 29th, 2017 Alien Decimation (Ancient) ---- *'Link: Alien Decimation List/Ancient' The Subsequent Alien Decimation, but with new Ancient Reapers and 3 Phases. The phases would include Reaper fleets (40-65), Ancient Reaper Fleets (70-90), Barrage Hives (40-90), Harvester Fleets Co-Op (75-85), and Barrage + Co-Op Barrage Harvesters (90-100) spawning from Unstable Wormholes. The Unknown Wormhole is also open, allowing access to the Colony 47 Infected Sector and thus Unknown Outposts. With a Heavy Variants. The Eleventh Decimation was on Thursday, July 13th, 2017 The Twelfth Decimation was on Thursday, July 27th, 2017 The Thirteenth Decimation was on Thursday, August 10th, 2017 The Fourteenth Decimation was on Thursday, August 24th, 2017 Alien Decimation (Ancient Hive) ---- *'Link: Alien Decimation List/Ancient Hive' The current Alien Decimation, but with Ancient Hives and 3 Phases. The phases would include Reaper fleets (40-55), Ancient Reaper fleets (60-100), Barrage Hive fleets (40-55) and Ancient Hive fleets (60-100). The Unknown Wormhole is also open, allowing access to the Colony 47 Infected Sector and thus Ancient Outposts; outposts that are level 90 and above are considered Heavy variants. Infected Outposts have become extinct from now on. The Fifteenth Decimation was on Thursday, September 14th, 2017 Category:Vega Conflict Category:Alien Category:Events